


Sweet Victory

by misura



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Finn and Rey at the big 'yay, we saved the Galaxy' bash.





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/gifts).



Rey chuckled. "Some heroes we are. Hiding in the kitchen during the big victory party."

Finn rather thought that what you did _before_ the good guys won was what counted. 

Anyway: "We're not hiding. We're just as close to the food as we can be." Poe had made him try some stuff in the beginning, and then Finn had tried a whole lot of stuff by himself, and not all of it was great, but … it was all _different_. And he could _choose_.

Rey grabbed his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Finn smiled at her. "I'm glad I'm here too."


End file.
